Eridian Blaster
(Wave Blaster only) |elementchance = |damage = 74 - 623 |burst = |accuracy = 87.5 |rateoffire = 2.3 - 9.1 |magazine = |part = }} The Eridian Blaster is an automatic rifle manufactured by the Eridians. As with the other Eridian weapons, they technically have an infinite amount of ammo, but a limited number of continuous shots. Effectively, Blasters are the Eridian equivalent to Submachine Guns or Combat Rifles, but use Eridian weapon proficiency in lieu of either respective proficiency. Examples are on the talk page Special Weapon Effects "Pew Pew Pew!" - All Blasters fire a continuous stream of small energy balls. However, the balls can have different properties depending on the Prefix title: * Eridian Blaster: fire rate 4.5 :: The basic version. * Ball Blaster: fire rate 4.5 :: The balls home in on a target and deal a small amount of splash damage. * Mercurial Blaster: fire rate 9.1 :: Fires twice as fast as a regular Eridian Blaster. It's effective at both close and extreme distances. * Wave Blaster: fire rate 2.3 :: Fires at half the speed of a regular Eridian Blaster. The balls also oscillate vertically. The advantage is that the balls are twice as powerful, deal damage, and deal a small amount of splash damage. They may also ricochet off hard surfaces. Usage & Description Blasters have the largest "magazine" capacity of any Eridian weapons. This makes them more effective in heavy combat than other Eridian weapons with smaller "magazine" capacity. Having two Eridian weapons equipped at the same time can increase this effectiveness even more. The drawback to Blasters, with the exception of the Wave Blaster, is that they do not have the powerful elemental damage of other Eridian weapons like the Eridian Lightning. This drawback means that more rounds need to hit the target before the target will be eliminated. Wave Blasters are similar to Pounders with the their high damage per projectile and slower fire rate. Mercurial Blasters are similar to submachine guns with their lower damage per projectile and high fire rates. Eridian Blaster and Ball Blasters are similar to repeaters, with their medium damage per projectile and medium fire rates, even though Blasters are shaped like rifles. Variations All Eridian Blaster types have an accuracy of 87.5. The magazine determines how many shots can be fired and how quickly the gun can be reloaded. Eridian, Ball, and Mercurial Blasters seem to use 4 units of magazine energy per shot, so effective magazine capacities range from 21 to 50 rounds of continuous fire. Wave Blasters use 8 units of magazine energy to per shot, so have half the magazine capacity of the other types. Blasters only come with Scope 4. The damage is dependent on the gun's Blaster type, its level requirement, and its body type: Notes * The projectiles of Eridian Blasters can be sped up with skills such as Lilith's High Velocity. With the Wave Blaster, the projectiles accelerate only in the direction of the weapon firing, i.e. horizontally but not vertically; hence the resulting sinusoid curve will have a different shape, with a longer wavelength. * A glitch in the game has the Ball Blaster's projectiles shooting out of the character's face instead of the gun's barrel. This effect will obstruct the players vision as long as the weapon is firing. Trivia * There is a known glitch that it is sometimes only the host who sees the Ball Blaster's projectiles tracking. * The red text may refer to the sound people usually make when pretending to fire laser guns. http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=pew+pew See also de:Eridian Blaster ru:Атомный Бластер Category:Green Category:Common Category:Eridian Category:Eridian weapons